Purity, no more
by smexy18
Summary: Gohan's face had been different, it was different. Cold, ruthless, careless. I was looking him straight in the eyes, and even though it was dark, I could see he hadn't been himself for years............" This is an amazing dream I had the other night.


Hey everyone! Guess what, this featured fiction is a dream I had not to long ago, a few nights ago infact. Gohan's personality sadly, is much worse and I'm in this, (My name is Sarah. Kya and Angel are two of my freinds who happened to be in the dream...creepy.) so please don't blame me for the way I dream...(wait, did that sound strange or is it just me?) Anyways, please enjoy! I don't own dbz.

* * *

"Purity, no more"

_Febuary 4, 2008._

"Let me out of here! You said you'd let me out of here if I told you! Let...me...out!!" I screamed, _**"Could he be...in shock?"  
**__  
They were cold, wet and heavy on my frame, holding up my arms above my head which was pinned to the wall. They may have had started aging decades ago, covered with rust and a substance of oder but they were thick, a full ten inches. I couldn't see but I knew just the same of what bound me tight from reaching freedom. Chains. The chains that no human hands nor tools could snap. Behind me, a wall balanced me out, even supported me. The only type of support I even had access too. It too, was horribaly cold and damp against my flesh, sinking through my layers of clothing. Towards the right side of my cheek, I felt the shocking sting of steam coming from the walls and pipes that surrouned me in the darkness. The only hint of light, was from the cracks of the scratchy cloth over my eyes and the hope, from my broken heart. By this, I knew I had been kept, hidden from __**their **__hospitality. To think, to realize the seriousness of this situation, it tore me from the inside out. __**They**__ had been watching me, us...our whole race from theirs. There was really nothing more I could do then I already had. Scared, I remembered the purpose to why I was here from the very beginning..._

Flashback--

Febuary 2, 2008. The full moon.

The moon struck through me with amazment and surprise as I looked deep into my rearview mirror, it was two times bigger then its normal size, or so it looked. I looked forward and continued on, paying close attention to the yellow doubled line that kept me protected and seperated from the on coming traffic. It was a long while, about twenty minutes before I arrived to a small road which got wider and longer as I drove slowly further down it. The tiny bundle of light from the streets slowly disappeared into the atmosphere behind me, only my headlights showed in the end. To the left, they watched and lurked in the shadows waiting for me to step into insecurity, vulnerability: leaving my car. Once settled, I made the mistake of removing my key from the ignition, turning my lights off and got out. I began making my way through the dark parking lot when realizing I forgot my purse. Damn. Turning my back, I retraced my invisible footprints along the cemented ground beneath my feet. In the distance, they began walking lightly, lighty towards me. Light breathing, less blinking...just steady walking, making huge progress in determination. Sudden moveless postures. I...bent my head out from my car, standing up right, swinging my purse on my shoulder then unconciously placed my arms by my thighs...

"Ah, someone help me!" I screamed as I felt a harsh, soft movement overwhelm my waistline. Trying to move, I stepped backwards and forwards, side to side when finally, I gave up.

"Wha...what do you want with me?!!?"

"...You to stop freaking out so much and get a life, Sarah!" The voice replied laughing." Who did you think I was, George of the jungle?"

"Wait...Kya!? How could you do something like that? You really scared me!"

"Ah, come on Sarah..."Angel teased standing beside Kya, "You know her and I were just playing you. Don't take it so seriously."

"Maybe I wouldn't have if you hadn't done it out in a parking lot, late at night!"

"Alright, I'm sorry." Kya apologized looking at her cell phone's digital clock. "Come on, lets go before we're late. The movie starts in like, three minutes or so."

To me, my freinds have always been everything to me, but at times, they'd never take me seriously. Kidding is a difference, but I was able to tell the difference now. It was annoying and hard on my heart because I had always been on the "less popular" side of acknoledgement, along with them. Fitting in, was important to me...and they disrepected it. So...would _**She**__ forgive them? I stood still watching the two girls walk quickly towards the building. __**Could and would she,the loving girl inside forgive them? If so, how?**__ Feeling a sudden breeze against my back, she looked up into the sky, pulling up my jacket. There were so many, but as I turned my head from the right to in front of me, I noticed the brightest star. I quinted suspiciously knowing stars are a bit dimmer then those...the moon too. Strange. The girls turned noticing I was missing and stopped, calling to me, but I didn't answer I couldn't._

"Sarah, lets go. Come on you slow poke!"

Moments pass...

"Sarah? Earth to Sarah!" Kya shouted, pacing torwards me and pulling my hand towards her body. "Come on you silly. What's wrong with you today, your acting so strange."

"Huh...nothing. It's nothing." I simply replied, telling a white lie. They didn't notice, they wouldn't notice. They allowed their thoughts little space, little air to breathe correctly. Something was happening and they didn't even take a notice to that either. Kya, was special in a lot of ways...she needed help on a lot of things because she always misunderstood what something meant. She was cute, though. Long, wavy brown hair that passed her lower back. She'd always wear it up so when down, it was a dreamland. Her eyes had a sparkle in the depts of her green hazel eyes and her body was thin like a merry-go-round. No bumps, lumps. Nothing. Angel was her opposite in beauty. Dirty blonde short hair going down to her upper back, green eyes and a perfected body, a tiny lump, a lot like pregnancy even though she wasn't pregnant. I loved them both so much I'd give anything for them.

Going in, I glanced again at the star which was now brighter then moments earlier. What the hell was up with this? What was going on? Hail, snow, rain? Anything?  
It was strange.  
Inside, was a long pathway heading straight in front of you, so when you'd turn at the end, you'd be staring at hundreds of seats. We headed to the top row and relaxed. Time passed and the movie started, "Cloverfield," a creature of somekind attacks New York City and a group of teens fight for survival, their very lifes on tape...the push of a button. Sadly, all faith fades and dies along with thousands of people, including themselves. All but too who are eathier stuck or died under a bridge in Central Park. What was their fates? Was it destined to happen, if so, why?  
Leaving was a weakness but yet a strength inside me. It had made an impact on me somehow, some way. I glanced at Kya and Angel in front of me and smiled deeply.

"Kya, Angel," I called out as they turned. "I love you both so much."

"We love you too, but I really think your acting strange." Angel replied.

"Not my fault. It was a touching movie." I stated laughing. What could I say? They'd think I'm crazy.

"No, not the movie. It was before that...like this morning at school. All you did was stare into the sky when we'd be outside."

"I like the outdoors...and the sky. Fresh air...yum."

"Yeah, alright then. Lets get you home." Kya begged as they both pulled me outside. _**No. Not there, please no.**__  
The darkness rested upon the earth's surface, crickets chirping, birds sleeping. My family too. The air was calm and fresh, crispy smell of fried chicken rushed through the breeze as it passed by us. It seemed normal, like nothing would ever happen as greatly as this... it was so unexpecting.__**They were...so terrible.**__ Silence ran through our lips as we allowed our eyes to adjust to our surroundings, espeically me seeing I was too drive home within an amount of time. The moon floated in the upper right corner of the "painting" of the outdoors. Over us, I noted was a of bullit proof glass, framing over us like an umbrella. Behind me, near the left were the doors we'd exited from. To my right, was Kya and a turn-0ff of the glass. You'd probably be able to hide in it. To my left was Angel and a long border walk sidewalk and the building's wall. It was a wonderful place._

10:00pm.

Craters. Large craters. They suddenly out of no where seemed to suffercate the moon's surface, the outcome from Earth looked like thousands of fireworks or glitter. It was beautiful, starting out slow and calmly. We stood in amazment, or I did. I was amazed on nature's creativity, but it was far from being nature. More like a nightmare. Slowly, the craters or "fireworks" worsend in speed and intensity, developing lound explosive sounds over the mountains on Earth. I began to wonder...there was something wrong. Something very, very wrong. Something was about to happen, and if I was right, the three of us and thousands were right in its path!  
I felt my body begininning to tense, my knees shaky and weak, my throat was dry. What was miles and miles apart, looked like feet to us when the explosions surrounded the moon's atmosphere. Right then I felt sad, sorry. The moon was like me, being surrounded and overwhelmed with fear of not being the part of others' lifes.

Explosion after explosion, they grew bigger in size. Was...was...was the moon going to explode right out of the galexy?! Suddenly a tramendious amount of wind brushed through the trees, buildings, cars, carrying them all along behind its source of power. Being pushed back against the glass, we watched in sudden overwhelming fear because destruction of the unknown had just begun. Trees tore up from the ground, thrusting right through houses, stores, anything more then a story tall. Cars, even trucks swept over head as Kya and Angel grasped my waist screaming, begging for me to never let them go. But, would I be able to hold on, how long?

"Hang on, we're going to be alright, I promise! Just hang on to me and don't let go!" I screamed, holding their backs.

What's happening?! Why is this going on?!" One of them shouted.

"I...I don't know, but we'll be alright!

Double times the sound of the loudest firework. Thats what ran through us completely as the peacful source of light in the dark wide open sky, disappeared into a streak of white light, followed by flames. It was gone. We were in total and utter darkness. I fell to my knees, crying in denial. How could a planet just explode?  
The wind's pressure kept up against my skin, stinging my pores. Within a matter of seconds, a hint of light climbed through the darkness, peaking, like the waking sun.

"Oh thank God, the sun is rising,! both Kya and Angel shouted, releasing me and jumping for joy.

"I don't think so."

"Huh, why not Sarah?"

"Because one, the sun doesn't rise that fast and two...its only fifteen-past ten."

"Oh...damn!"

Breaking through was a very large flying object which appeared to be s ship... 

"Oh God." I whispered.

"What, what is it?"Kya asked, shaking my head between her hands.

"I recognize that ship."

"Oh what, you go to outer space now?"

"No, it doesn't exist. Its a fictional ship."

"Well guess what...ITS RIGHT IN FRICKEN FRONT OF YOU!!" They both shouted at me.

"SO THAT MEANS YOU RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" I screamed back. Instantly they began running down the sidewalk towards the left when I noticed it had completely landed. Frieza's ship. It was here in front of me. Now I know I was in denial! The front door opened, sliding upwards without a knob or hook, nothing. The ship rested on eight long legs while its body was shaped as a circle. White, blue and black colors were mixed all around. As the door opened, two of _**them**__ appeared in front of Kya and Angel faster then a blink of an eye. Tall dark shadows was all I could see when I noticed their distinct tails._

"Sayians...thats not possible." I cried before attempting to help my friends who were now pressed against the wall behind them. Suddenly I felt a very slight touch against my right leg as I turned to see _**him**__ He looked so different, darker. Spiky black hair and a bang that crossed over his right eye, dark deep eyes, a tall muscular body. I instantly knew who I was dealing with, and I trembled. A mix of shades covered his face...he was so handsome but he was different. My eyes widen deeply as I whispered..._

"Go-Gohan?!"  


* * *

_Looks like your going to have to stick around and see what happens. _


End file.
